Waiting
by OnTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor deals with his feelings for Rose. My first real fic, only two chapters in total.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real fic, so please don't be harsh.  **

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who.**"Rose!" The Doctor whined as he opened the front door of the Powell Estate.

* * *

She was late as usual, telling him that she and her mother were going to be a few hours shopping; and spending time with one another.

Well, 'a few hours' had past and the Doctor had become tired of waiting. He had a key to her house, seeing how it was fair, she having a key to the TARDIS.

Jackie, of course was a little skeptical about an alien having access to her home, but with her daughter's reassurance, she quickly shut her mouth on the matter.

The Doctor shut the door behind him and made his way to the living room, sitting himself down upon the couch; he contemplated the idea of fixing himself some tea and helping himself to the biscuits he knew Jackie hid behind the cups on the second shelf in the cupboard.

He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, getting up he past the kitchen and went to Rose's room, not wanting to snoop; but the gnawing inside him too much to ignore.

It…was…so...pink.

The Doctor shook his head, not understanding how one person could submerge themselves in one color.

He smiled to himself as he thought about his pink and yellow companion, he scratched his cheek as he looked about the room. It was clean and neat, no doubt Jackie having picked up after her daughter while she was off traveling with him.

He loved having Rose with him, but he sometimes wondered if dragging her along was not the best thing in the world.

Yes, Rose loved the traveling as well, and would never say otherwise. He knew she had feelings for him, feelings that went beyond friendship. However, the Doctor wasn't sure how to react to them.

He liked her…a lot. But, he wasn't sure if it was really love.

Rose was human, and that meant that she would die one day, like all humans did. He wasn't sure if he could give those buried feelings to someone that would not be with him forever.

And there lay the problem, the only person that could live forever was Jack, and the Doctor, didn't fancy spending the rest of his regenerations with the ex-time agent. Leaving Jack was hard, but the captain was diligent, and the Doctor knew that Jack would overcome anything that stood in his way.

Rose however, was not like the captain at all. Although, she had her own hidden strengths and the heart for caring for people; Rose needed the constant attention. She could not strive if not for someone to hold her close.

Like Mickey before him and now him; he did not know whether he was in fact good for her. He could not promise forever, even if he wanted to.

He jumped slightly when he heard the front door to the flat open and Rose's voice reach his ears. He smiled then, out of pure instinct. He felt his stomach growl, wishing that he had eaten those biscuits.

"Doctor?"

He turned and walked back out to the living area, seeing Rose's bright smile planted on her face the moment her eyes met his.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, setting mulitcolored bags down upon the floor.

The Doctor shrugged, "Waiting."

Her brows furrowed, like they did when she didn't understand him; which was quite often.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" She asked, her voice soft and calm.

The Doctor smiled, "Waiting for you. Always."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

 Rose's laughter filled the TARDIS; the Doctor was beside her, laughing right along with her.

It had been a great day, running for their lives; as usual. Getting away, just in nick of time, which was not new to them.

Throwing his long, brown coat over the coral-like branch, the Doctor stood before the controls of his ship; thinking of their next destination.

Having just visited the past, 1757 to be exact, the Doctor thought a nice trip into the future might just be what they needed.

"I was thinking we should probably go to Finor, it's in the 47th century; and has the best Blue Sinflow in the entire universe." The Doctor said, setting the controls.

"What's Blue Sinflow?" Rose asked, sitting on the torn, yellow jump seat.

"What's Blue---? Miss Tyler, you have never lived until you try Blue Sinflow." The Doctor said as he twisted a knob and turned a dial simultaneously with the same hand.

"Well," Rose looked at him, "What is it?"

"It's…well, it's sort of like…" The Doctor's eyebrow rose, "I don't know what it's like, but it's good."

"Okay, I guess I have to try it, Fonir it is then!"

"No, Rose, the planet is called Finor; not Fonir. That is something different." The Doctor told her.

Rose frowned slightly, "What's Fonir?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Tsk, Rose sometimes I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Rose shrugged, "Me neither." She smiled.

Her smiles being so contagious, that the Doctor couldn't help but smile back.

"It's a good thing you have me, eh?" The Doctor said.

Rose nodded, "And vice versa, right?"

The Doctor smirked, "Oh, without a doubt, Rose Tyler."

Tearing his eyes away from her brown ones, the Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS was off to Finor.

The landing was the same; harsh, but fun.

Getting up off the ground, the Doctor took Rose's hand, meeting her eyes once again. They stood there for a moment, both of them wanting more time, but realizing that they had another adventure on their hands.

The Doctor turned away from his companion and grabbed his coat, placing it over his thin figure. Fixing the collar, he looked back at Rose, who was still standing in the place he had left her.

"You comin'?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS first and stopped in her tracks. She almost wanted to cry, Finor was the most beautiful planet the Doctor had taken her to. It reminded her of Austria, snowcapped mountains surrounded them. Before her was a lush green plane and just at the base of one of the mountains, far off in the distance was a small village. It almost made her want to run out on the field and sing the 'Hills Are Alive'.

"Welcome to Finor!" The Doctor said, as he shut the TARDIS' door and stood next to her. "You like it?"

Rose nodded, "Yes." She whispered, "Very much."

"Come on." He took her hand and led her towards the tiny village.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rose looked at the blue glob on her plate, "This---this is Blue Sinflow?"

She looked over at the Doctor who continued to spoon the blue mush into his mouth.

He met her glance, "You don't like it?" He asked her before his mouth was completely empty, and some of the Sinflow dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Eww." Rose remarked, feeling her stomach turn.

The Doctor shrugged sheepishly and wiped away the blue from his chin.

"Try it." He told her, "It's really good."

Rose wasn't entirely convinced; still they had traveled thousands of miles and across space to come here, so she figured she might as well try it.

Taking her spoon in her hand, she filled the bowl with the blue sauce; she sipped it slowly, letting it rest in her mouth before she swallowed.

The Doctor had been watching her with fascination, the way her face twisted; trying to figure out what in the world was this dish before her. The way her eyes lit up the moment she tasted the Sinflow, the way her lips formed a smile when she discovered her liking for the food.

The one thing the Doctor could think of was to lean over and kiss her, fully and passionately on the lips. However, instead he held off, not wanting to seem forward and not wanting to scare her.

He wished beyond everything that he could have the courage to do something with his feelings. He wish he could have what he wanted, and what he wanted was Rose Tyler.

However, he would not act upon his feelings. He would stay back and let himself be carried along, never interfering. Which he knew was not like himself, but with this particular case, with this particular person; he would hold off.

And, as the day wore on, and they finally went back home to the TARDIS, the Doctor knew that time would only tell if he and Rose would ever get anywhere. If they had what it takes to make it, then they would.

All they had to do was wait.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review.**


End file.
